


Remnant: Brink of Extinction

by ForetellerOfThree



Category: Brink (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Anthology, Drama, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Order vs Freedom, officers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForetellerOfThree/pseuds/ForetellerOfThree
Summary: The Ark, humanity's last sanctuary in a world that has been flooded by both Grimm and the rising seas. Some would see this as the final tale for humanity but in a world full of legends and monsters, this is yet another blank chapter in history book, all that needs to be done is to start writing down what will happen next.





	Remnant: Brink of Extinction

_Sixty years ago, a dream project was conducted by the most brilliant minds from each of the Four Kingdoms to create a self-sustaining and Dustless city of the future. A dream for the ages._

_The resulting city was called_ _**The Ark** _ _._

_But then the seas rose and as they rose the Creatures of_ _**Grimm** _ _had pushed mankind into them to drown and be washed away._

_The Ark was forced to relocate away from mainland and soon the Ark became a refuge for tens of thousands._

_The Grimm gradually became a distant memory, spoken mostly in campfire stories and hushed whispers._

_The Ark soon expanded and was eventually divided for order to be maintained._

_But time is beginning to run out._

_The Ark is wearing out and no new planes or ships have been seen in over thirty years._

_The new Guests live in slums, disease, and thirst._

_Some of the Guests have formed a_ _**Resistance** _ _that vows to seize power and search for life outside the Ark._

_The Ark's_ _**Security** _ _force says that the Ark must have order for all who live on the Ark to survive._

_So what will happen?_

_Can the Ark remain the sole sanctuary for humanity?_

_Or will it be a prison that must be escaped for humanity's survival?_


End file.
